


Light Surrounding You

by HumaNatioN



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, бабочки, невероятная зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри изменился, и Луи действительно видит это. </p><p>Оригинальное описание: "A conversation between two people on a slightly odd tangent." (Разговор двух людей на немного странную тему)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Surrounding You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light Surrounding You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165989) by [jenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenguin/pseuds/jenguin). 



> Просто невероятная зарисовка. Я действительно растеклась в лужицу, когда читала это

“Я чувствую, будто я должен быть голодным, Лу.  
Будто я ДОЛЖЕН голодать, но я совершенно не голоден.“  
“Почему ты чувствуешь себя так, малыш?“  
“Будто… что-то случилось, что-то изменилось _._  
И я чувствую, словно мои силы увеличиваются”  
  
Луи погладил своей рукой холодный, гладкий лоб Гарри,  
Получив крошечную улыбку взамен,  
Он растворился в ней.  
На некоторое время.  
  
“Может быть,  _ты забеременел_ , малыш?” -   
Луи сказал это с улыбкой на его устах.  
“Также как во всех этих фанфиках, героем которых тебе так хочется стать”.  
  
Гарри широко открыл свои глаза и выпустил тихий смешок:  
“Если бы…”.  
Молчание заполнилось нежным дыханием тех, кто так тянулся друг к другу каждой частичкой своего тела.  
  
  
“Мне жаль, я такой скрытный сегодня.  
Но я чувствую себя немного странно.”  
  
“Я знаю, малыш, все нормально,  
Я слушаю тебя.”  
  
“ _Спасибо, Лу_ ”.  
  
Мягкий аромат цветов окутал их,   
Будто волны.  
  
“Я выгляжу  _по-другому_  сегодня?  
Я чувствую себя не так, как обычно”.  
“Да, Хаз, ты выглядишь  _иначе_  сегодня.”  
“И как же?”  
“ _Ты светишься._  
Будто этот _свет_  внутри тебя:  
Сияет сквозь твою кожу,  
Пытаясь вырваться наружу.”  
  
“Мне кажется, я ощущаю это.  
Это будто заполняет меня изнутри.  
Меняет меня.”  
  
“Не бойся, малыш” -   
Рука Луи гладит щеку Гарри.  
Пальцы очерчивают пухлые линии  
Его розовых губ.  
  
Гарри вздохнул от такого интимного прикосновения:  
“Мне никогда не бывает страшно, если ты рядом.”  
“Я  _всегда_  буду рядом.”  
  
Безмолвные разговоры.  
Украденные слова.  
Приглушенные звуки.  
  
“Ты видишь этот  _свет,_  Лу?  
Я ощущаю, я могу видеть его!”.  
  
“Я вижу его, Хаз.  
Он такой прекрасный, и сейчас он становится все ярче.”  
“Ты думаешь, он изменит меня?”.  
“Да.  _Ты станешь бабочкой.”_  
  
Тонкая, несмелая улыбка тронула губы Гарри.  
“Бабочкой? Откуда ты знаешь?”  
“Я вижу, как растут твои  _крылья_ ”.  
  
Зеленые глаза ищут истину в голубых.  
Замыкание.  
Осознание.  
Принятие.  
  
“Расскажи мне, Бу.  _Расскажи мне о моих крыльях”._  
  
Руки соединились.  
Пульс участился.  
Теплые пальцы касаются холодных.  
  
“Они еще маленькие, но они становятся больше.  
Узоры невероятной красоты подобны витражам.  
Круги из яркого золота  
Переплетаются с зелеными.  
И все вокруг расписано ярчайшим голубым.  
 _Твоим любимым цветом_ ”.  
  
“Как твои глаза…” -   
сонно промурлыкал Гарри.  
  
“Мои глаза.” Луи согласился.  
“Мир  _никогда_  не видел ничего более  
Красивого,  
Чем ты”.  
  
Если бы улыбки стали золотом,  
Луи наверняка был бы самым богатым человеком.  
  
“Они становятся больше сейчас.  
Я вижу, как они становятся сильнее,  
Как они крепнут.  
Золото сияет так ярко.  
Я едва могу смотреть на это.  
Ты видишь это, малыш?”.  
  
Нежнее, чем шепот волн во время бриза:  
“Я вижу это, Лу.  
Я чувствую свет окруживший меня”.  
  
“Это, Хаз,  
Самый яркий свет, который я когда-либо видел”.  
  
“Ты останешься здесь со мной?”.  
Простой вопрос.  
  
“Всегда  
И навеки.  
И когда я стану бабочкой тоже.  
Я найду тебя.  
Поэтому не бойся.  
 _Я здесь_ “.


End file.
